Birth Of DustClan
by The Bird Take's Flight
Summary: Love isn't something that you can just throw away. But forbidden love is something that must be avoided. Or so the Clans think. One warrior has had enough with the warrior code, and decides to create a Clan that has no boundaries. Just how far is he willing to go to keep his mate and kits alive?
1. Prologue: Caught!

**AN: It's been ages since I've written anything. Sorry about that, I've been busy with life. Anyways this is a new story idea I thought up of. What would happen if cats from different Clans fell in love? Would they have to give up their kits? Or would they start something entirely different? Basically a what-if story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Darkness fell upon the hollow as ThunderClan slept peacefully in the night. A clawmark of a moon shown dimly in the night sky, while the stars looked on. Thin wisps of clouds circled the moon as a fierce wind picked up.

A cat was standing guard, tall and proud as he watched the camp's entrance.

It was his first night on guard duty. Normally older cats with more experience were chosen. He had earned his warrior name just this morning though. As a new warrior he had to sit vigil while the Clan slept in peace.

Suddenly the thorn tunnel began to shiver. The tom's ears pricked forward in alarm when he picked up an unfamiliar scent. Pawsteps sounded in the background as something shuffled inside the thorn tunnel. The tom drew in a deep breath until he recognized the cat that had crept forward.

"Dustypaw, it's me," mewed a silver tabby she-cat. Her pale green eyes glowed with amusement as she noticed the light brown tabby sigh in relief.

"Sageleaf, what in StarClan's name are you doing here?" he demanded when his voice dropped to a whisper. Not only was he breaking the warrior code by speaking during his vigil, but this was a cat from another Clan. He couldn't imagine what his Clanmates would say if they found out. "Besides, we can't meet here where there are so many enemies..."

The silver tabby lowered her gaze and stared at her paws. "But I had to meet with you, one last time," she murmured. "I'm expecting your kits."

His eyes widened in disbelief. They had only been meeting for a couple of moons when they were apprentices! Sageleaf had received her warrior name a couple of days ago. Her silver tabby pelt was ruffled with unease when she glanced around warily.

"But...how? How did you find out?" He tried not to sound shocked when he asked the questions.

"I found out a couple of days ago. I've been trying to get away from WindClan since than, but it's next to impossible!" She began to pace despite the tiny space she had.

"Sageleaf, you know we can't be together like this," he suddenly whispered. The bracken where the warriors slept began to rattle. Sageleaf took a startled step back and stared at him in alarm. "Come on, you need to leave before you're found out!"

The silver tabby she-cat was about to flee when a shadow fell upon them. The light brown tabby whipped around and gaped at the cat who stood before him.

It was Dawntail, a fiery young warrior whose attitude matched her name. Her bright orange tail was raised in confusion when she eyed Sageleaf cautiously. Suddenly her claws unsheathed and she swiped them across the light brown tabby's face.

"Dustyhead, don't you know better than to give a warning call?" she demanded when he recoiled in shock. "This is an intruder!"

As if her voice had summoned them more cats emerged from the warrior's den. Now Sageleaf was panicking as she gaped at the warriors that surrounded her.

"What in StarClan's name is going on here?" Dread washed over Dustyhead when the leader of ThunderClan emerged from his den. It was a large dark gray tom with piercing amber eyes. He glared down at Dustyhead when he caught the scent of a WindClan cat in the air. "What is this WindClan she-cat doing here?"

He was about to explain himself when Dawntail beat him to it, "I caught him conversing with this enemy." Her words came out in a scathing hiss when she glared at Sageleaf. The silver tabby flinched at the look in her amber eyes.

"You just received your warrior name Dustyhead," spat a gray speckled tabby. His claws unsheathed when he took a step forward, pushing his way through the crowd. "How could you betray the Clan like this?"

The light brown tabby bowed his head as more accusations were thrown at him. Sageleaf looked just as helpless when she gazed at the cats that had her surrounded.

"Let him explain himself." Dustyhead stiffened when another voice spoke out above the murmuring crowd. He peered past Dawntail to see that the medicine cat - a scrawny looking brown she-cat with ginger paws - was watching him carefully. "Maybe there is a reason he was speaking to this... WindClan cat."

"Yes, I do have a reason," he sputtered out. "This cat's name is Sageleaf. We've been meeting for two moons now, since we were apprentices." A few cats gasped and glared at him when he explained what had happened between them. "We met one day during a battle, and... I couldn't bring myself to hurt her. She's not like other WindClan cats, believe me!"

"You are a traitor!" one cat yowled.

"His pelt should be clawed off!" another spat.

"Dustyhead, I'm not welcomed here," Sageleaf suddenly mewed. Her voice was so soft compared to his Clanmates that he hardly heard her. Dustyhead whipped his head around to face her, but he saw that she was beginning to panic. "I... I have to go," she insisted.

"You're not going anywhere." The leader suddenly jumped down from the Highledge and landed on all four paws. Without hesitating he sprang forward, knocking aside Dustyhead and pinning Sageleaf to the ground. "You have learned too many of our secrets just by meeting with this traitor," he spat. "You can stay here until these matters are resolved."

Sageleaf exchanged a terrified look with Dustyhead. There was no way they could escape. Not with so many cats surrounding them. A shudder of dread washed over Dustyhead once more when the leader led him away from the thorn tunnel entrance.

They were led towards the back of the hollow, beside the elder's den. An old looking golden tabby snarled at Sageleaf when she crept after Dustyhead. A creamy brown she-cat with dark blue eyes glared at Dustyhead as if she expected him to attack her on the spot.

_It would be easy to turn on them_, he thought bitterly._ But we're hopelessly outnumbered_. _I can't put Sageleaf's life at risk_.

"You will be kept here until the Gathering, which is in a couple of days," the dark gray ThunderClan leader growled. "When the Gathering starts I will tell the Clans that you are traitors. The warrior code must never be broken this way."

"Dustyhead, what are we going to do?" Sageleaf sounded terrified when she glanced at Dustyhead. "We can't get out of here unscathed!"

"I'm working on it." Dustyhead's claws kneaded the ground as he began to work out what they could do.

He needed to come up with a plan fast if they were to survive through this. Suddenly an idea came to his mind when he saw one of Wrenflight's kits tumble out of the nursery. ThunderClan had three nursing queens at the moment. They had admitted to him once that the den was getting stuffy, and camp itself was getting too full.

_Maybe they would be willing to join a new Clan if we thought one up_, he thought as he gazed up at the paling sky. His mind began to whirl with ideas that could change the fate of the Clans. Maybe their fate wasn't sealed by StarClan after all.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the vague description. Allegiances will be posted after chapter four. Please remember to leave a review, I love seeing them :)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Clan Meeting

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, but they won't be too long compared to my usual writing (I normally write three-thousand to two-thousand words per chapter). So here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Dawn broke just above the hollow when Dustyhead woke up. Standing around him were two guards who were trusted by Thistlestar, the ThunderClan leader. Shame flooded through Dustyhead when he spotted Sageleaf crouching near the nursery. She too was surrounded by a pair of guards. They had once been his closest friends - Rowanwind and Birdtooth. Now they shot him scornful looks when he couldn't meet their gazes.

_How could life get any worse_? he wondered when the other two guards - Poppyfur and Redstripe - stood on either side.

His mother emerged from the warrior's den. Dustyhead couldn't escape her piercing amber gaze. Honeytail knew just how to make him feel worse. Her light brown-tipped tail flicked from side to side when she joined Brushpelt and Oakfire beside the fresh-kill pile.

"Looks like the traitor is awake," Dawntail sneered when she approached. Poppyfur and Redstripe met their sister's gaze before she continued, "What's the matter, too scared to speak now?"

_I just know when to hold my tongue_, he told her silently. He continued looking down at his paws while Dawntail trotted over to where Honeytail and the others were eating. Kestrelfoot and Ashpelt were just returning from a hunting patrol when Thistlestar approached.

"Tonight there will be a Gathering," he growled as the two guards backed away. "I will announce to the Clans what you have done, and what Sageleaf has done." He shot a look at the young she-cat, whose head ducked in utter embarrassment.

_I promise things will get better_, he tried to tell Sageleaf. He looked at her, but she kept gazing at the thorn tunnel entrance. Nothing he said or did would make her feel any better. By now her own Clanmates were probably worried sick. He was surprised they hadn't come to ThunderClan yet.

He thought about what he had dreamed of last night. A single Clan full of cats who were from other Clans. Those cats had been united because of the warrior code. Cats who wanted to take a mate from another Clan had joined the newly formed Clan. Their decision to join had divided the Clans.

Dustyhead's mind whirled when he realized that was what they needed. If he and Sageleaf could form a Clan together - one that allowed forbidden relationships - than their kits would be safe. No cat would try to harm them just because their father or mother was from a different Clan.

Hope flared within Dustyhead's heart as Brownleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat, approached. Out of all the cats in his Clan she was the only one who stood up for him. Her green eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when she reached him.

"Thistlestar told me what is happening," she hissed. "Do you really plan on having your lives ruined like this?" Poppyfur and Redstripe had been relieved of their duties when Mallowstalk, the deputy, told them to join one of the patrols.

"I think... there may be a way out of it," he murmured. "Is it possible for a new Clan to be formed?"

Brownleaf tilted her head to one side. "I've never heard of such an occurrence, but I suppose it could happen if StarClan approves," she replied with a shrug. "Do you really believe the Clans would accept your choice though?"

Dustyhead thought about that. He knew in his heart that Sageleaf deserved to be free. He himself would likely be punished for breaking the warrior code. But at least Sageleaf and his kits would be free from the punishment that StarClan would give him.

"Do you believe it's possible?" he suddenly whispered. Cats were watching him no - but it wasn't with scornful looks like he'd expected. If cats began to think that he was forming a new Clan, they might warn Thistlestar. That would likely end in disaster if the ThunderClan leader found out.

"Anything is possible when you put your mind to it," the medicine cat whispered back. "I of all cats should know."

The light brown tabby was left to muse over those words when Brownleaf went to join Thistlestar and Mallowstalk.


	3. Chapter 2: Punishment

**AN: After a few months of hiatus I am finally back! Sorry for the very long delay, but I've been busy with work and all of that fun stuff. I only get a few minutes at the computer but with Christmas coming I should have more chances to update. Enjoy this long chapter, it leads to the actual beginning of the story XD**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

A full moon hovered in the night sky as the ThunderClan cats pressed on. The Gathering was about to begin, and Thistlestar was eager to tell the Clans what had happened between Dustyhead and Sageleaf. The light brown tabby glanced over his shoulder to see her eyes were filled with anxiety.

_I have to get this right_, he thought as his stomach clenched at what he was about to do. He was surprised that Brownleaf had given no signs of telling Thistlestar what he was planning. Maybe she did believe that creating a Clan was the right thing to do.

Either way he was going to fulfill his plan. For Sageleaf's sake, and the sake of cats who had also suffered their fate, he needed to go on with this.

The island soon came into view as Thistlestar came to a halt. ShadowClan was on the island along with RiverClan cats. The ThunderClan leader glared at Dustyhead before Redstripe and Dawntail stood beside him like a barrier.

"The Clans will know what you and your... _mate_ have done," he sneered.

Dustyhead raised his chin and didn't dare say a word. Thistlestar's yellow eyes flashed with anger before he turned around and led the way once more. Redstripe looked like he was ready to pounce on Dustyhead while Dawntail's eyes glowed with glee. She was pleased to see how worked up the Clan had gotten. Dustyhead couldn't help but roll his eyes at her attitude.

Once the Clan crossed the treebridge cats turned to look at them suspiciously. Dustyhead could tell that cats were glaring at Sageleaf, whose ears flattened. A few however looked more surprised than angry that a loyal WindClan warrior had joined ThunderClan.

"Dustypaw, it's good to see you again!" A ShadowClan apprentice bounded forward to greet him. Redstripe's lips curled in a snarl, and the apprentice seemed to not have been phased by the powerful warrior's appearance. It was Owlpaw, a speckled tabby tom who was one of ShadowClan's fiercest apprentices. Dustyhead had befriended him though a few moons ago when they were both at their first Gathering.

"Actually it's Dustyhead now," he replied after receiving a nip at the shoulder from Dawntail.

"Really? I got my name too - I'm Owlheart now." Owlheart's eyes glowed with pride as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Good for you, now get lost furball," Dawntail spat. Owlheart glared at Dawntail, whose teeth bared menacingly in response. The ShadowClan warrior ducked his head and backed away, joining his Clanmates in their silence. "You don't get to chat idly; you're being punished."

Dustyhead tried not to glare at her as he joined his Clanmates. Thistlestar stood proudly beside Hawkstar, RiverClan's leader, and Brightstar, ShadowClan's leader. Soon WindClan arrived shortly after WindClan. Once every cat was accounted for the leaders began the Gathering.

"I would like to begin first," Thistlestar announced when he rose to his paws. When no cat protested Thistlestar narrowed his eyes and glared at Dustyhead. "We have found traitors among the Clans," he began. "My own warrior, Dustyhead has found a mate in WindClan."

Immediately yowls of protest followed Thistlestar's words. Ashstar's amber gaze burned fiercely when he looked at Thistlestar. The ThunderClan leader seemed unnerved by Ashstar's accusing gaze as he glared coldly at Dustyhead. The light brown tabby's ears flattened as he felt the stares of every cat burn through him.

"My warriors have done no such thing, Thistlestar," the dark gray tom snarled. His voice was filled with so much venom that it almost shook Dustyhead off of his paws.

He stared at Ashstar in alarm. If a fight broke out now he would never have the chance to make his announcement. Part of him wanted to keep his plans a secret, while another part wanted to see if more cats were willing to follow. He knew that the warrior code couldn't keep away true love.

"Oh really? Why don't you take a look at Sageleaf and find out for yourself?" Thistlestar sneered.

As if his words had been a cue, Dawntail and Redstripe pulled apart from keeping Sageleaf pinned to the ground. The silver tabby's green eyes were dark with fear as she looked at her leader. It took Dustyhead a few heartbeats to remember that Sageleaf was Ashstar's daughter. He swallowed and tried to hide the concern in his own eyes.

"You are... expecting kits!" Ashstar's yowl echoed across the island. Dustyhead flattened his ears once more as more cats turned to glare at him. "You are expecting _his_ kits?" Ashstar's voice was filled with disbelief when he gaped at Sageleaf.

"Yes, I am expecting Dustyhead's kits," Sageleaf replied. Her voice remained surprisingly calm as she held her father's gaze. "I love him, more than you could imagine."

Embarrassment suddenly washed over Dustyhead when he realized what she had admitted. He remembered the nights they had spent together when they were apprentices. At first those nights had been just for fun. But than he'd learned what Sageleaf was really like.

"Traitor!" A WindClan warrior had leaped to his paws and was bristling when he glared at Sageleaf.

"Enough, Harewhisker," Ashstar hissed. "This is a Gathering, in case you have not forgotten."

Dustyhead noticed that the other leaders were watching with keen interest. His claws unsheathed as he wondered if they were trying to figure out which sides to take. Brightstar looked more annoyed than interested as she listened to them argue. Smokestar however was more interested because of how close his Clan's territory was to WindClan and ThunderClan.

"Her kits will be killed as soon as they are born," the WindClan leader continued speaking as if the anger meant nothing. Dustyhead's eyes widened in dismay when he gaped at Ashstar. "After that, you two are no longer permitted to go to Gatherings." He looked at Thistlestar for approval. The ThunderClan leader simply nodded as if this conversation was boring him.

"Wait!" Dustyhead suddenly sprang to his paws and ignored the hisses of anger from his own Clanmates. "I've got another idea. What if Sageleaf and I left the Clans? There would be no harm in doing that."

"We would lose valuable warriors," Thistlestar spat.

"Not to mention Sageleaf is my _daughter_," Ashstar hissed.

"So you're willing to kill your own daughter's kits?" Dustyhead spat. "What I propose is safer for everyone. Anyone with a mate outside their Clan is willing to join us."

He glanced nervously at Sageleaf, whose eyes widened in what he guessed was panic. Now was not the time to assume the worse. If he could convince these cats that this was the right thing, than they could get away safely. Sageleaf and her kits could live on in a different Clan if it meant leaving behind everything they had grown up with.

Dustyhead blinked in surprise when several cats rose to their paws. Only a few however approached him cautiously. One was a dappled brown she-cat with ginger-tipped ears. He'd recognized her during border patrols near ShadowClan's territory. Her name was Foxear because of her dark red ears. The second cat to approach was a young gray and white she-cat he didn't recognize. Beside her was an equally young tabby tom with broad dark brown stripes.

"We will stand by you," Foxear meowed with a dip of her head. "No queen deserves to have her kits killed just because she is in love."

_Her kits were killed a couple of moons ago_! Dustyhead realized as he remembered hearing about ShadowClan's dilemma. According to one of the elders, Foxear had fallen in love with a RiverClan tom who was killed in battle. When Smokestar found out the truth, her kits were murdered the following day. He nodded thankfully to Foxear and was even more surprised when Brownleaf stepped forward.

"Our own medicine cat?" Thistlestar's voice shook with rage when he glared at Brownleaf.

"What you did to Foxear was wrong," the medicine cat spat. She was glaring pointedly at Smokestar, who seemed unconcerned by her rage. "I will not stand by and watch you kill innocent kits."

Dustyhead didn't miss the hidden message in her voice. She didn't add that it was his fault in the first place that the kits were coming.

The leaders looked at each other in mixed shock. Dustyhead knew that if they decided to kill their warriors now, they would look deceitful under the eyes of StarClan. He waited impatiently for them to make up their mind until suddenly Brightstar stepped forward.

"This has been an interesting Gathering... one I doubt we will forget," she meowed. "But I believe that Dustyhead has a point. He and his... followers will have to leave before the sun rises. If he is caught on Clan ground, we can kill them all." Her lips curled when she spoke of the two young apprentices that had joined Dustyhead.

He dipped his head in respect for their choice. Thistlestar's eyes glowed with hatred when he glared at him. He knew that this was far from over. When they left the Clans Thistlestar would try and search for them. And when that happened, his group would be ready for the fight of their lives.

* * *

**AN: And now I will post an allegiance for the characters that have left. I've written down the characters who have been introduced so far. Anyways don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think of it so far!**


	4. Chapter 3: In The Barn

**AN: I bet you thought I'd quit, huh? Well here's the third chapter, not very interesting but it gets better, trust me XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Current Allegiance

**Cats Outside Clans**

Dustyhead - light brown tabby tom with a paler brown face

Sageleaf - silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes; expecting Dustyhead's kits

Brownleaf - brown and ginger dappled she-cat with green eyes

Foxear - brown she-cat with dark ginger ears

Ripplepaw - black she-cat with amber eyes

Stripepaw - tabby tom with dark brown stripes and yellow eyes

Blue - gray-blue tom with amber eyes; rogue

Eagle - brown and white tom with amber eyes; loner

Amber - golden brown tabby she-cat; rogue

Olive - striped gray and silver tabby she-cat with piercing green eyes; kittypet

Parsh - long-haired creamy white tom with amber eyes; kittypet

Sydney - black, brown and gray patched she-cat with amber eyes; kittypet

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Where will we go now?" Sageleaf asked as she leaned against Dustyhead.

They had been traveling ever since the Gathering ended. Brownleaf had trotted ahead while Ripplepaw and Stripepaw, the two apprentices, lingered in the back. He knew they were worried about what fate lay ahead of them. They had turned their backs on the Clans and the warrior code.

"I'm not sure," Dustyhead murmured. "We need to get as far away from Clan territory as we can."

"With a queen expecting kits?" Brownleaf sounded unsure of herself when she stepped in beside Dustyhead. "I may be a young medicine cat but I do know when it isn't right to travel."

Dustyhead simply shrugged in response. They had no choice. If Thistlestar or Ashstar found them they would be slain on the spot. He couldn't let the two leaders find them, not after everything they had been through.

He was relieved when Sageleaf and Brownleaf dropped the topic. Ripplepaw and Stripepaw had been whispering to one another while Foxear kept an eye on them. The brown she-cat was acting like their mother as she listened to their conversation. For the first time since he'd met her Dustyhead began to understand why Foxear had joined him.

The mountains loomed ahead of them as they reached the abandoned Horseplace. Twolegs once lived here and creatures known as horses used to run all across the open land. Now that they were gone the warriors had the entire barn to themselves. A few kittypets sometimes called the barn their home, but they didn't stay often enough to make it permanent.

"We can rest here for the night," Dustyhead meowed when they reached the barn's entrance.

"Are you sure the Clans won't be searching here?" Brownleaf's voice was filled with anxiety as she looked over her shoulder.

"What other choice do we have?" Dustyhead growled. "The apprentices are getting exhausted."

Ripplepaw was fighting back a yawn while Stripepaw looked like he was ready to fall over. If they didn't stop now the apprentices would be caught in the future.

Eventually seeing the truth in his words, Brownleaf sighed and shook her head in defeat. There was no point in arguing, especially when they could easily rest in the abandoned barn. With so many mice hiding inside the prey would be plentiful for them all.

Dustyhead flicked his tail across Sageleaf's shoulder before leading her into the nest. Her green eyes were filled with exhaustion and wariness as she followed. Dustyhead knew that she needed this sleep now more than ever with kits on the way.

"Our kits will be beautiful when they're born," he promised when he led her to what looked like the softest spot they could find.

Inside the barn was warm and dark despite the sun that was slowly rising. The squealing of mice could be heard around them as they panicked over the new arrivals. Ripplepaw and Stripepaw curled up immediately while Foxear searched for prey.

After ensuring that his mate was safe and sound, Dustyhead bounded after Foxear to see if there was any mice around.

Sure enough the mice were practically asking to get caught by the hunters. Dustyhead raised his chin in satisfaction as he caught two mice for himself and Sageleaf. He knew that this would keep his mate happy while they were on their journey away from the Clans.

Sageleaf's eyes gleamed with warmth when he returned. Prancing alongside her were Ripplepaw and Stripepaw. Both young cats seemed to enjoy the freedom of running around without their Clanmates telling them what to do.

"I hope we can leave before the next sunrise," Dustyhead sighed after finishing the last of his mouse. "Otherwise the Clans will catch up with us."

"Even if we do escape, where will we live?" Sageleaf asked. "We couldn't possibly raise kits without a Clan to protect them."

Brownleaf shook her own head in frustration. This was the question that had haunted Dustyhead since they'd left the island. Dustyhead knew that they would not be able to call themselves a Clan until they had a proper place to live. Even than with so few cats to defend the territory life would be difficult.

"We'll have to make due with what we have," he finally murmured. "For now we should all get some rest."

"I'll keep watch," Foxear announced. Her ginger-tipped tail flicked from side to side when she stood near the barn's entrance.

Dustyhead was too exhausted to complain. Instead he curled up beside Sageleaf, hopeful that she had enough warmth to feel safe. Soon enough their real journey would begin, and they would need to find a safe place to call home. Dustyhead knew that this was the most important task that lay before him.

* * *

**AN: Yep, the real journey is about to begin, and it will make things interesting between the six of them. You'll find out why soon enough :P**


	5. Chapter 4: Twolegplace

**Chapter Four**

The sounds of pawsteps skirting across the barn jerked Dustyhead awake. His eyes snapped open to see that Stripepaw and Ripplepaw were already awake. The two apprentices were busy sharing tongues near a pile of golden grass. Foxear was still keeping watch. Her ears were pricked forward to catch the first signs of an intruder. Sleeping beside Dustyhead was Sageleaf. Her flanks fell and rose evenly as she slept through the worst part of the night.

"Wake up my love," he whispered when he managed to shake sleep out of his eyes. "It's time to keep moving."

Sageleaf groaned in her sleep and opened her eyes. Dustyhead shook his head in amusement before stretching out his back. It was time to leave. The longer they stayed in the barn the better chance they had at getting caught. Dustyhead didn't want any of these cats to be harmed just because of love. Brownleaf approached the group warily, her green eyes somber as she held his gaze.

"I've found a few herbs that we can use," she told him. "They're traveling herbs that will help keep down your hunger."

Dustyhead ducked his head gratefully to the medicine cat. Brownleaf had sacrificed everything to help the group. He was thankful the medicine cat had chosen to go with them during their darkest time.

Once the traveling herbs had been consumed by the group, they began to make their way out of the barn. Ripplepaw and Stripepaw once again trotted in the middle while Foxear and Brownleaf remained at the back. Dustyhead kept a close eye on Sageleaf.

_Her belly is getting bigger_, he thought. They were about to create a Clan because of the kits that she was expecting. No, it wasn't just because of them. It was because the warrior code prevented them from having kits, and thus they had been punished for falling in love.

"So where do you think we will be safe?" Foxear asked when an uneasy silence fell upon the group.

"I'm not even sure where to begin," Dustyhead admitted. "We need to get away from the Clans. Maybe somewhere beyond Twolegplace, but close enough that we can keep an eye on the Clans."

Foxear tilted her head to one side as if she considered his words. He had a feeling that she would think of something better. In the end they would all have to work together if they wanted the Clan to survive. For now his plan was the best option they had.

The group was silent once more, aside from Ripplepaw and Stripepaw chattering like birds. Dustyhead was surprised at how enthusiastic they were. Despite everything they had been through they still behaved like normal apprentices. Ripplepaw had especially caught his attention.

She was sharp and cunning unlike her friend. She had the intelligence of a future leader. Or maybe she would be better suited as a hunter more than anything else. Either way she would make a fine warrior when Ripplepaw had the chance to prove herself.

Their traveling led them to a new looking Twolegplace, but this one was different from the ones Dustyhead had heard about. There were few Twoleg nests lined around the area. Hills and Thunderpaths surrounded the area as well. A few trees even grew here and there. Dustyhead blinked in surprise when he heard a dog barking nearby.

"Keep your heads low," he growled. "Dogs could be anywhere here."

He was wary of the bushes that could conceal a dog or Twoleg. The last thing he wanted was risking the lives of any of the cats who had joined him.

The Twoleg nests were beginning to clamp together now as they wandered further into unknown territory. Every now and than a monster roared past them, whipping up dust and wind in the process. Sageleaf coughed several times before shaking her head in frustration.

A few squirrels circled around the base of an oak tree, their tails flickering angrily at the newcomers. Dustyhead tried to ignore their annoying chatter as they complained. He hated squirrels because of their climbing skills and long fur. It was difficult to eat them because their fur had to be torn off.

_But they do keep our bellies full_, he admitted sheepishly.

"I don't like this place," Stripepaw muttered as he padded alongside Ripplepaw. "It's too... _clean_." He struggled to search for the right word, but Dustyhead understood his nervousness.

"We'll keep each other safe," Ripplepaw mewed. Her voice was filled with anxiety as she looked at the Twoleg nests that towered above. "Besides, what can a couple of Twolegs do to us?"

Dustyhead was about to mutter something under his breath when he heard something from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see a Twoleg towering above them. His eyes widened in horror as he thought of Sageleaf. The Twoleg would try and take her away when they realized she was expecting his kits.

"Get away from us!" he spat when the Twoleg leaned forward with it's hairless paws outstretched.

"Run!" Brownleaf screeched.

Her panic seemed to drive everyone forward. Dustyhead kept an eye on Sageleaf while they lumbered ahead. Foxear was close beside Brownleaf while Ripplepaw's fur stood on end with terror. Even Stripepaw remained icily silent as they ran forward.

There was no place for them to hide. Dustyhead thought quickly about what to do next. He suddenly whirled around on the startled Twoleg. Without warning he lashed out with his unsheathed claws when it reached out for him. The Twoleg yelped in shock at the sudden pain his claws inflicted. Dustyhead glared and hissed at the Twoleg that was now clutching one paw with the other. The stench of blood filled the air, making his nose wrinkle in disgust.

"Leave us alone!" he spat. With his hackles raised he continued holding his ground. The Twoleg seemed to contemplate over the threat he waged. A few heartbeats passed before the Twoleg finally lumbered away, moaning in pain.

"Dustyhead... that was... amazing!" Sageleaf gasped when she rubbed her muzzle against his. "You scared off the Twoleg!"

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that Twoleg will be back with reinforcements," he meowed with a shake of his head. Brownleaf and Foxear's eyes were wide in disbelief while Ripplepaw stared at him in awe. "We should get going before they come back."

The group remained silent once more as they made their way out of Twolegplace. Soon their home would be found. Soon their destiny would fall upon their shoulders.


	6. Chapter 5: Amber

**AN: Here's a new chapter, and one in a different point of view :D**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The Thunderpath was beginning to wind away from the group as they made their way out of Twolegplace. Dustyhead had come across a few kittypets here and there, but they were easily scared off. Ripplepaw had taken a liking to his way of fighting. She made a formidable opponent in battle when she wanted to be. Stripepaw had taught her a few moves as well - moves that would someday come in handy when it came to defending their new Clan.

In the end their journey had taken them to the edge of Twolegplace. A forest stretched out before them - one that Dustyhead had never heard about before. Rumors and whispers around Twolegplace had spread about the forest, but he never imagined that it existed. The harsh faint lights of Twolegplace annoyed him to no end, but they could be ignored during greenleaf when the trees had all of their leaves. He wasn't even sure what to make of the forest when he first approached it.

Ripplepaw and Stripepaw looked like they were ready to burst with excitement when they saw the forest. Trees of all kinds - ancient looking trees - towered above them. Dustyhead glanced at Sageleaf, whose eyes were heavy with exhaustion. He knew now more than ever they needed to find a place to rest. They had spent too long in Twolegplace - two days at least - and her kits were due in less than a couple of moons. Brownleaf and Foxear padded forward to scout the area. Those two could easily take care of themselves from what Dustyhead had seen.

_And there are no other Clan cats to worry about here_, Dustyhead thought with a satisfied nod. _As long as we are here we might as well explore the forest and see how big it really is_. He glanced at Sageleaf in concern once more. She was leaning against him, using his shoulders as support to keep her standing.

"There doesn't seem to be any danger here," Brownleaf rasped when she returned. "Foxear is searching the area for any dens we could use. It seems like this really could make a good home for us all." She seemed to notice Sageleaf's exhaustion as well. "Keep an eye on her. If she starts pacing you'll know the kits are coming."

Dustyhead nodded at her words and led Sageleaf towards the forest. Ripplepaw and Stripepaw bounded ahead, their pelts almost touching. Brownleaf stayed behind to keep an eye on Dustyhead and Sageleaf. She knew all too well how worried he was about his mate. At least this time there were no ThunderClan or WindClan warriors to keep them apart. They were together now and nothing would stand in their way.

. . .

xAmber's point of viewx

Amber crouched within the bush, wriggling her haunches in excitement. In front of her was a sparrow that seemed unaware of her presence. She wasn't a good hunter, but that didn't stop her from practicing. This territory was perfect for a young cat like herself. There was plenty of prey around and few cats who fought over it. Amber had claimed part of the forest as her own a few moons ago. She had fought fiercely for this patch of land.

_And no tom is going to claim me as theirs_, she added silently. _I am free to make my own choices_. _No cat can tell me what to do so long as this is my territory_.

Her ears suddenly pricked forward when she heard voices in the distance. The sparrow was alerted by the sudden noise and flapped it's wings. Though it was on the ground and in a vulnerable state, it was fast enough to get away from her. Amber hissed in frustration and dug her claws into the ground until she saw a pelt brush through the undergrowth.

Once again she dropped to a crouch and surveyed the intruder. It was a cat with brown fur and ginger-tipped ears. Beside this cat was a second intruder. The second intruder was smaller and skinnier looking, but she too looked fiercely independent. Amber narrowed her eyes when one of the cats came to a halt.

"We aren't alone," the brown and ginger-eared cat hissed.

"I will go and inform the others," the brown and ginger dappled cat meowed in a calm voice.

The larger intruder waited until she was alone to further explore the territory. Amber's tail lashed in annoyance when she glared at the intruder. She wasn't about to let this cat stomp around her territory! Even if it meant risking injury she would defend this territory with her life.

"Who are you?" Amber demanded when she leaped out of the bush.

The stranger suddenly whipped around, eyes gleaming with malice when she glared at Amber. The golden brown tabby flinched under the intruder's fiercely guarded gaze. There was something about this cat that sent chills down Amber's spine. She knew that this cat was capable of killing.

"My name doesn't matter," the stranger hissed. "I'd like to know who you are, and how many others of your kind live here."

Amber's tail lashed once before her ears flattened in defiance. "I'm not about to tell you anything!" she spat. "I don't have to."

"Foxear?" The brown she-cat's ginger-tipped ears flicked from side to side when a third intruder - a _tom_ of all things - called out her name.

Amber stared at the third stranger in horror when she realized this was a powerful looking tom. He was just as strong as this Fox_whatever_. Muscles rippled beneath a light brown tabby pelt. But what surprised Amber more than anything else was the cat leaning against him. A silver tabby with bright green eyes leaned against the light brown tabby. Her eyes were half-closed as she took in the forest's surroundings.

"I found this rogue out here while exploring," Foxear explained when she turned to face the newcomer.

_I am not a rogue_! Amber thought when she glared at Foxear.

"What is your name?" the light brown tabby asked in a softer voice.

Hesitantly Amber relaxed her shoulders when she realized these cats weren't going to harm her. For now. She held the tom's gaze and reminded herself that he was probably like any other tom. Selfish and greedy.

"My name is... Amber," she replied. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she glared at the tom.

The tom and the she-cat named Foxear suddenly turned their backs on Amber. She lashed her tail irritably as she wondered what they would do next.

"... Good... warrior." Amber's ears pricked forward when she heard the word 'warrior'. She didn't know who these cats were but they weren't going to control her life!

"Amber, have you ever heard of the Clans?" The light brown tabby turned away from Foxear, whose whiskers twitched irritably. Amber wondered if this Foxear cat was reluctant to let any stranger join her group or gang of cats.

"No, and I don't think I'd _want_ to hear about them," she muttered crossly. "Just leave me alone."

The light brown tabby tilted his head to one side in confusion at her sudden anger. Amber unsheathed her claws and glared at the two cats. Though she was outnumbered two to one she could easily outpace them. She was faster than most of the cats that lived around this area.

"We weren't planning on forcing you to hear about them," the tabby sighed. "We only wish to find a place to live. My mate is expecting kits and needs a safe den to keep them warm and fed."

Amber's shoulders began to relax slightly when he mentioned kits. She had never experienced what most she-cats experienced her age. By keeping toms away from her she had kept herself safe. But from what it sounded like, these cats needed help.

"You can stay here for a few nights," she finally grumbled. "But don't expect me to hunt for you or your mate."

Relief gleamed within the light brown tabby's eyes. Foxear simply blinked in surprise at Amber's sudden change in heart. She had given them a few nights of shelter. Any more nights and they might believe the territory was theirs to claim.

_Once they are gone I'll make sure no other intruder gets past_, she told herself.

Maybe she would even learn a few things about the Clans this tom had mentioned. Until than she would treat them as strangers and leave them be. She needed her space from cats who were close together. It only reminded her of the times she had spent in the city.


	7. Chapter 6: The Naming of a Clan

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so darn short, but I wanted to end it here. Next chapter will be coming soon, maybe even today if I get around to it. And now onto review replies!  
**

**Wold of Crescent Moon - I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I was surprised and pleased by the amounts of reviews the last chapter received ^^  
**

**ObSsEsIvE bOoKwOrM - You're more than welcome to spread the word about this story, but I'm just writing this for fun. I'm not even sure how many chapters there will be or when to end it. But I'm sure it will be a fun roller-coaster.  
**

**Kitten With A Tie - Is this enough for you :D**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

A day had passed since the group found Amber and her territory. Dustyhead had built a nest for Sageleaf under the shelter of a bramble bush. Amber had refused to meet with the group after discovering there were more of them. He knew she was frustrated that there were strangers in her territory. Yet he couldn't help but feel that she would make a good warrior if she just listened.

"This place is perfect for finding herbs!" Brownleaf announced after dropping several leaves near a clump of ferns. Foxear was busy washing herself while Ripplepaw and Stripepaw chattered about the new territory. "Maybe living here wouldn't be such a bad idea," the medicine cat added with a sigh.

"You know we can't stay here," Dustyhead murmured. "I'm surprised she let us stay as long as she has."

He glanced at Sageleaf worriedly. Her eyes were dark with exhaustion as she forced back a yawn. He knew that she wouldn't last much longer if they kept traveling. She needed a warm, safe nest where their kits would grow.

"That rogue can easily be scared off," Ripplepaw meowed confidently.

"And your ears could be clawed off too, but you don't see me doing that," Foxear snorted. "Think about what you are saying. This is a rogue who could become a fine warrior if she gave us a chance."

Dustyhead shook his head in doubt. Amber had refused to listen to him when he told her about the Clans. At first she had seemed interested enough. But as soon as he told her that they lived in groups she had turned her back on him. Somehow he had a feeling that she would never fit in with the Clans as long as they were around. Yet her interest was what had caught Dustyhead's attention. Maybe she wasn't alone in the forest after all. Maybe there were other cats willing to join.

"You know, if we are going to form a new Clan we will have to think of a name," he meowed after stretching out his back. He liked the idea of forming a Clan where there were no boundaries. The warrior code would still be enforced, but a few pieces of the code would be left out.

"I think we already know what the name of this Clan would be," Foxear replied. She gave the back of her ear a good scratch and glanced at him wryly. "You're the reason we survived so far. And you saved Sageleaf and her kits from death." Beside her the silver she-cat shuddered at the memories of their last Gathering.

Embarrassment washed over Dustyhead when the others looked at her in agreement. He had taken them away from the Clans out of selfish reasons. They should have been furious that he took them away. Instead these cats were thankful that he had given them a second chance at life.

"So it's decided then!" Ripplepaw announced. She jumped to her paws and looked at the two older cats hopefully. "DustClan!"

Sageleaf purred in approval while Brownleaf tilted her head to one side. Dustyhead's ears flattened as he wondered if StarClan would approve of their choice. No clouds had filled the sky when he fled with the others. Maybe that had decided that it was good for cats who were in love to flee.

"DustClan it is," he finally purred.

After the name of their new Clan was decided, Dustyhead decided to take Ripplepaw and Stripepaw hunting. With Amber gone the group had decided to make the best of the territory while they were welcomed. Dustyhead knew that this mean they would have to leave eventually. Though he knew it would be dangerous for Sageleaf, it was better this way.

For now they would make the most of this territory. Amber had accepted them for a few days. After that, Dustyhead had a feeling that the group would not want to leave. And that would only end in disaster for Amber and the newly forming Clan.


	8. Chapter 7: The Warrior Code

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updates. I've been... busy. Anyways, here is chapter seven, a slightly longer and hopefully more informative chapter on Foxear's past.  
**

**Obssessive Bookworm (Mind if I spell your username like that?) - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it :)  
**

**Kitten With A Tie - lol That chapter took forever to write, and so did this. I have the ideas for the story written down, it's just difficult to get them typed up into chapters. And as for Amber joining, you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

A day had passed since a Clan name was decided. Dustyhead was pleased with the progress the group had made. Amber had begun to show herself early in the morning after the apprentices went hunting. She had asked what the warrior code was like. Her curiosity had both surprised and pleased Dustyhead. Maybe Amber really could join the Clan if she gave it a chance. Dustyhead had high hopes for the young rogue. If she decided to join the Clan than they would have a valuable warrior to help defend it.

"We should leave soon, before leafbare comes," Foxear meowed after grooming her unkempt fur. They had been sleeping in messy nests for what felt like moons. Now her fur was covered in burrs from foraging the forest.

Dustyhead had to agree with Foxear. The longer they stayed the harder it would be to leave. And with leafbare coming he didn't want to risk losing Sageleaf or the future of their newly named Clan.

Frustration swelled within Dustyhead as he thought of how perfect this forest was. Amber had made it difficult for them all to stay in such a perfect place. Dustyhead knew that she wanted them to leave more than ever since they were taking valuable prey. She was worried that they would scare away any prey that was left in the forest, and he couldn't blame her for her fear. The Clans would have done the same thing if there were strangers on their territory.

His ears pricked forward in alarm when the ferns in front of him began to rustle. Sageleaf, who had been sleeping for most of that morning, raised her head at the noise. Brownleaf's hackles began to rise while Foxear jumped to her paws defensively. Dustyhead's shoulders relaxed slightly when he realized that the intruder was Amber.

"Look, normally I would never agree to let strangers live on my territory," she hissed when Dustyhead tilted his head in confusion. Foxear stepped in beside him while Brownleaf dropped to a crouch. Ripplepaw and Stripepaw had only just returned from a hunting trip - they were carrying three mice and a vole that were dropped behind Brownleaf. "But this warrior code thing sounds... interesting," she finally rasped after a moment of silence followed her words. "I suppose I could let you stay until the end of leafbare, when the kits are strong enough to travel."

Her words caught Dustyhead by surprise. He eyed her suspiciously, sure that this was a trap. But she seemed unnerved by his curious gaze - if anything she was defiant enough to stand her ground.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked in a calm voice. "If we stay any longer we may not want to leave."

Amber seemed to contemplate over his words. Her tail twitched before she bared her teeth in the beginnings of a snarl. Dustyhead stared at her in shock before she relaxed slightly. It was as if she was fighting the urge to make some kind of retort.

"I'm sure about this," she finally meowed. "I'd like to learn more about the warrior code."

Surprise flared within Dustyhead before he shook his head. He wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or being honest. But if Amber was willing to learn about the warrior code than maybe she would join the Clan. It was worth a try, especially with the few warriors that they had.

Foxear dropped to a crouch as Ripplepaw and Stripepaw began to whisper to one another. Sageleaf rested her head on her paws while Brownleaf began sorting through the herbs she had collected. It was like living in a normal Clan, except that the dens they had were smaller. Dustyhead wondered if this place would ever feel like a real camp. All they needed to do was build proper dens.

"Alright, but it will take time to explain the warrior code," he told Amber as she began to relax. Almost at once he began to explain the warrior code, describing how it was created and how the four Clans came to be. Amber's eyes grew wide as he tried to tell her that they were creating a Clan because of the warrior code. This time any cat who had a forbidden love was more than welcomed to DustClan. Eventually Dustyhead began to tell her why they had left the Clans in the first place. Amber simply remained silent throughout the story as he began to grow wary of her look of concentration. "So you can see why we had to leave," he finished.

"But isn't it against the warrior code?" Amber asked with a tilt of her head.

"What they did to my kits was wrong!" Foxear suddenly snarled. "Smokestar thought it would be a good idea to use my kits as an example. He killed them in front of the Clan!" Her fur was bristling with anger and fear - something of which Dustyhead had never seen before.

Amber was taken aback by Foxear's sudden reaction. Her ears flattened and she shook her head as if to clear it.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"So you should be," Foxear snapped.

She spun around and headed into the undergrowth, receiving shocked looks from Sageleaf and Brownleaf. Dustyhead simply watched her leave, wishing there was more he could do for her.

"If what you say is true about the leaders, than why do you think it's wise to start a new Clan?" Amber's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she asked that question.

Dustyhead's tail lashed in frustration. He knew she was wary of joining any Clan, and rightfully so. What Foxear had stated must have scared her. But he would never do that to an innocent kit or in front of the Clan.

"We've grown up in the Clans," he replied with a shrug. "I suppose it's different when you don't have that option."

"Yeah, it is different," Amber meowed. Her voice remained as she looked off into the distance. "Maybe that's why I need to give the Clans a chance." She had whispered those words, but Dustyhead heard them loud and clear.

Hope filled his heart when he realized that Amber was right. Maybe the other rogues would give the Clan a chance if he explained their situation. Amber was sympathetic towards Foxear, and maybe she was willing to join now that she understood what they were doing.

_Maybe there is a future for DustClan after all_, he thought happily.


	9. Chapter 8: Nightly Meeting

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a... slight case of writer's block. And laziness was another issue. But I'm back and I should update sometime tomorrow if I get the chance.  
**

**DrakdreamsXSilentclaw - I'm glad you like Amber so much. She plays an important roll later on, but I'm not giving anything away.  
**

**Obssesive Bookworm - lol Thanks for letting me use that form of spelling :D And big thanks for the PMs; they encouraged me to continue despite my writer's block. Believe me, it's not fun when you suffer from writer's block.  
**

**Skystep of StormClan - Forbidden love is taken far too seriously in the future. Like, if someone is caught flirting with a cat outside their own Clan they could be severely punished. Yeah... that explains the plot I came up with, right? :P And don't worry, the story is now continued!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Paws scrambled across the undergrowth as Amber led them through the forest. A day had passed since Dustyhead explained the warrior code to Amber. Now that she was willing to listen and take them in, he wanted to see if the other rogues, loners or kittypets were willing to join. Amber had already gone ahead to warn the rogues and loners of the meeting that would be held at night. Dustyhead was reluctant to trust her so quickly, but he had little choice.

Amber knew this place better than any of the newcomers. Dustyhead knew that in order to gain her trust he would have to walk in her pawsteps, even if that meant going against his instincts. Beside him was Ripplepaw, who had agreed to come with them while Foxear protected the others. With kits on the way she wasn't going to let anyone near Sageleaf. Besides, Ripplepaw had surprised Dustyhead by proving that she was more than just a skilled hunter.

With darkness blanketing the forest it was difficult for the two Clan cats to see ahead. They had to rely on Amber who was leading them towards Twolegplace. Already Dustyhead could hear the faint noises of Twolegplace as they drew closer. His fur began to bristle as he listened to the daunting sounds. In the distance monsters roared to life and swerved on what he guessed were Thunderpaths. Amber seemed perfectly comfortable approaching what looked like an abandoned Twoleg nest.

"This is where rogues, loners and kittypets meet to share news when they want to," she explained when Dustyhead asked her why she had chosen this spot. "I usually avoid the area when I can. Sometimes the meetings end in fights." A shudder coursed through her as if she was reliving some memory from long ago. Dustyhead didn't press further when they entered the nest. "The strongest cats stay up there on the rafters," Amber meowed when he looked up. Long branches stretched out on either side of the nest. Some were broken halfway across while others touched the wall of the nest.

Underpaw the wood made a creaking noise as Dustyhead padded forward. Ripplepaw's ears flicked back and forth nervously. Dustyhead understood why she was so nervous. They weren't used to Twoleg nests or the noises they made. He nearly leaped out of his fur when a mouse streaked across the ground straight into Ripplepaw's claws.

"Do mice usually come out like this?" Dustyhead asked when Ripplepaw shared the mouse with them.

"No, most of the time they're hiding because of the activity," Amber replied with a shake of her head. "Something must have spooked it."

"That was my mouse!" Dustyhead froze when a cat suddenly yowled. A brown and white tom emerged from one of the piles of rubble near the edge of the nest. His eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when he glared at the three strangers. "Amber, are these the cats you told me about?" His voice was stern as he glared at Amber, whose ears flattened in annoyance.

"What do you think?" Amber demanded tartly. "This is Eagle, one of the cats I told you about," she added to Dustyhead.

An uneasy silence fell upon them as Eagle studied the group. For a moment Dustyhead was afraid he would turn his back on them or attack. Instead his fur flattened and he relaxed his shoulders slightly.

"So these are the Clan cats," he muttered under his breath. "I suppose I should say it's a pleasure to meet you or something."

"There's no need for that," Dustyhead meowed with a shrug.

"Good, 'cause I'm not about to be formal," the brown and white tom growled in a smug tone.

Amusement washed over Dustyhead as Eagle stalked away towards the rafters. He reminded Dustyhead of Dawntail, who had a fiery spirit that matched her name. Though they were several days away he remembered his Clanmates fondly, despite what they had done to him. It didn't take long for a few other cats to arrive. Amber drifted towards the back of the nest with Ripplepaw close beside her. A gray-blue tom with amber eyes stayed near the nest's entrance. Beside him was a striped silver and gray tabby she-cat who looked more suited for Twolegplace than in a forest.

Dustyhead jumped onto the rafter and struggled to keep his head straight as he thought of what to tell them. He would change their lives the moment he explained their situation. Amber had already told him that there were a couple of cats willing to give up their old lives.

He swallowed and looked down at the large group nervously. They were watching him with curious or angry looks as they waited for him to speak. Amber watched from the back of the nest with her ears pricked forward for any signs of danger.

"Well, since everyone is here I suppose it is time to explain why," Dustyhead began. A hushed silence had fallen upon the gathered cats. Dustyhead could almost feel the tension rising between them as they waited impatiently. He quickly went on telling them what had happened to his group and why they were forming a Clan. Some of the cats looked interested while others had left as soon as he mentioned the Clans. Dustyhead's ears burned with embarrassment but he continued describing the warrior code and what it meant to them as a Clan. By the time he was finished only a few cats were left. The gray-blue cat that had arrived after Eagle, the striped and silver tabby kittypet and black, brown and gray-patched she-cat stayed behind.

"I like the idea of living in a group," the gray-blue tom meowed calmly. "It sounds like something we could all live with."

"Would you be willing to give us a day or two of living in this Clan?" the striped silver and gray tabby asked. Her eyes were glowing in the darkness as she stepped forward. "I mean, if we don't like the idea of living in a Can at least we can leave."

"I'd be more than happy to leave my sorry excuse for Twolegs," the calico she-cat growled. Dustyhead didn't bother asking what she meant by that. Judging from her thin frame he guessed that her Twolegs didn't treat her properly unlike the silver and gray tabby kittypet.

"But... aren't you worried about what they'll think?" the silver and gray she-cat asked.

"I don't care what they think about me!" the calico spat.

Dustyhead was taken aback by her hostility towards the other kittypet. Even Amber was shocked by her aggressive behavior. He shook his head and jumped down from the rafters to join them. The four cats who had stayed behind - Eagle, Olive, Blue and Sydney stepped back fearfully.

"Are you willing to give up everything to join the Clan?" he asked in a calm voice. He kept his gaze focused on Olive, whose eyes glowed before she nodded in agreement. Eagle, Blue and Sydney had also nodded in agreement. "Then come, the Clan is waiting for you."

"When do we get names like yours?" Eagle demanded.

"I'm not entirely sure," Dustyhead admitted sheepishly. He glanced at Ripplepaw, who looked just as confused. They hadn't even thought of that before meeting with the rogues, loners and kittypets. "But I'm sure that StarClan will tell us."

The group of four had been confused when Dustyhead mentioned StarClan once more. He gave them a vague description of what the Clan's ancestors were like before. But now that he had mentioned them again, he knew that it would take time to get them used to StarClan.

"We should get back, it's getting late," Amber meowed when she joined them.

Once they were all gathered outside the abandoned nest, Dustyhead began leading them back to their makeshift camp. His heart swelled when he realized that they had the beginnings of a real Clan. No matter what his former Clanmates would have said, he knew that this was the best idea anyone could come up with. A Clan with no boundaries was needed now more than ever.

* * *

**AN: Alright, I was listening to Owl City while typing this. Kind of got inspired while writing this. Anyways the chapter was a tad short but I'd like to know what everyone thinks of the four cats introduced in this chapter. More characters will be posted on my profile but for now these are the cats willing to join.**


	10. Chapter 9: Morning Arrival

**AN: Sorry it took a while to get this posted. Next chapter should be out in a couple of days, maybe even less ;)  
**

**Kitten With A Tie - I'm glad you like her, she plays a big roll in the future plot :P  
**

**Obssessive Bookworm - Yep, your PMs did make my day :D And more are to come in the near future depending on where the plot leads.  
**

**Pebblepaw - Don't worry, I updated! And lol, I couldn't think of a better name than DustClan at the time. It just seemed fitting for what they're going to go through. And as for the forbidden love, yes, it has happened far too often. Gets rather old after a while - -**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Ferns brushed against Dustyhead's paws as he scrambled to them. Morning had come far too quickly for the small group that was beginning to look more like a Clan. Dustyhead slept beside Sageleaf, determined to keep her warm during the cooler nights. Ripplepaw and Stripepaw slept together, while Brownleaf and Foxear slept further away from the rogues and kittypet. Dustyhead blinked in surprise when he realized that Sydney was already awake. She was sitting at the top of a log, her tail dangling limply as she watched the forest.

"You're up early," he muttered through a half-yawn.

"The early warrior catches the prey," Sydney meowed. "I'm more than happy to leave my Twolegs - they were never kind or treated me like they should." He could hear her claws scraping against the wood as she spoke. "Not that I don't need any sympathy," she added when an uneasy silence fell upon the forest. Before he could reply he realized that Amber was already gone. He was about to ask where she had gone when Sydney beat him to it, "She went out earlier in the morning, just before dawn."

"Maybe she went out hunting," he murmured after shaking scraps of moss off of his fur. He doubted that she actually went hunting. Amber was still uncomfortable being surrounded by so many cats. She had been fidgeting most of the night while he kept watch over them.

Dustyhead shook his head and rose to his paws, eager to get the day started. Foxear had promised him to show the newcomers more about the warrior code. That left him time to search for Amber and spend time with Sageleaf, the love of his life.

By the time he stalked out of his nest the sun had risen. The air was cold and bitter as a breeze picked up. Dustyhead raised his chin above the chilly breeze. He didn't mind the cold as much as he should. Though it had effected his Clan drastically the last leafbare, he barely remembered those moons. He had been a young apprentice when his first taste of leafbare came.

"Gotcha!" Dustyhead's ears pricked forward when he heard the sounds. He took a wary step forward to see Amber crouched over a dead mouse. Her tail waved proudly in the air as she picked up the dead mouse. "Dustyhead, what are_ you_ doing here?" Amber's eyes narrowed in suspicion when she dropped the mouse after spotting him.

"I was looking for you," he admitted sheepishly. He should have known that she had gone out hunting. Amber was still uncomfortable living in a group, and rightfully so. Her eyes were still narrowed as she watched him drop his gaze. "You were gone for a long time."

Amber looked away at those words. For a moment he was afraid she might chase him off. Her fur was beginning to bristle slightly before she calmed herself down. "I needed time away from the Clan," she murmured. "This is my time to think about whether or not this is a good idea."

Dustyhead watched her in amusement. Of all the cats that had agreed with his Clan, Amber was the most surprising. First she had turned them down when they met, and now she was considering joining them. The very idea had surprised Dustyhead.

"I'll leave you to think," he meowed with a dip of his head.

"No, I should take this to your mate or... Brownleaf was it? She doesn't look like a very skilled hunter," Amber said as she grabbed the mouse.

_I doubt Brownleaf will appreciate that comment_, Dustyhead thought with a smirk. Instead of saying those words he nodded and allowed her to take the lead. The last thing they needed was to fight over silly little words.

. . .

It was close to sunhigh by the time Foxear returned with the newcomers. Her hackles were raised slightly as she glared at Olive, the kittypet who had agreed to come. Dustyhead had been sharing tongues with Sageleaf when Foxear approached them.

"She is not fit for warrior's life," Foxear growled in a low voice. "All she does is stumble around while the others have already perfected their hunter's crouch."

"Give her time," Sageleaf purred. "I'm sure she is trying."

Foxear sighed in frustration as she looked between Sageleaf and Dustyhead. Dustyhead knew that Sageleaf was right. They needed to give these cats a chance to prove themselves. If they didn't the newcomers might tell the rest of their friends what the new Clan was like.

"I doubt time will fix this," Foxear muttered under her breath. She whirled around to join Blue, Eagle and Sydney. Olive was left alone watching them curiously.

"She is not the most patient cat for this," Sageleaf sighed.

"I know," Dustyhead murmured. "Perhaps I could take Olive out for some extra training."

"Some cats just are not suited for the warrior code," Brownleaf meowed as she joined them. "Maybe Olive is one of those cats." Silence fell between the three friends before Brownleaf brought something more urgent up, "I will need to share tongues with our ancestors soon. But the Moonpool is at least a day's travel from here."

Dustyhead didn't even think about that. He exchanged an anxious look with Sageleaf. How were they going to contact StarClan with no Moonpool? He had heard stories of the old forest and how the Clans had kept contact through the Moonstone. Maybe this was StarClan's way of telling them to keep moving.

"You're right, we do need to keep contact with StarClan," he replied. "I'm not sure where we would find such a place. The Moonpool is sacred to the Clans, and I doubt they would welcome us back with open paws."

The medicine cat nodded in agreement. Dustyhead hoped that StarClan would send them a sign. If they didn't receive a sign soon, than maybe DustClan wasn't meant to be.

* * *

**AN: And there you have it. Olive isn't a very major character, but she will be reoccurring. And the next chapter will hopefully be out soon :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Wanderings

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been very busy lately helping up with snow clean-up. Here on the east coast we've been getting hammered with snowstorm after snowstorm. Not fun when you have to shovel it out :( But on the other hand my muscle strength has gotten better XD I'm going to skip the author's reply this time and dive straight into the chapter, since it's an important one.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Shadows danced along the forest as the moon rose to it's full height. The first chills of leaffall had begun to surround the forest. It wouldn't be long before the leaves began turning orange and fell off the trees. After that, the bitter cold of leafbare would surround it. That was when the first real test of survival would come to DustClan.

Brownleaf sighed as she studied the faint stars. She wished that she could communicate with her ancestors. But no matter how hard she tried, StarClan remained silent. She knew that part of it was because they were angry with her. She had abandoned her Clan to join a Clan that went against the warrior code. StarClan was angry with her, now matter how much she wished it wasn't true. But she couldn't let these cats go off without a medicine cat to help them.

She rose to her paws and began to wander through the forest, ignoring any sense of danger that might be lurking in the shadows. Some urge within her had grown to move. Something was pulling her forward, despite what her instincts told her.

Crickets were chirping in the night as she stalked through the undergrowth. Brownleaf's whiskers twitched uncomfortably as she began to imagine what sort of creatures could lurk out in the forest. Amber had never gotten into any danger, but than again she could be lying.

Her claws unsheathed instinctively when the urge to move forward had stopped. The breeze had suddenly died down along with the cricket's chirping. An eerie silence had fallen upon the forest as Brownleaf listened for anything. Her ears swiveled back and forth as she surveyed her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she demanded out loud to no one in particular. Her heartbeat was pounding with unease as she looked around frantically.

None of this seemed familiar to her. The wind could have led her to a dead end, or to danger. Maybe this was StarClan's punishment for what she had done.

_No, I can't think like that_! she scolded herself. _StarClan wouldn't have sent me here unless it was for a good reason_.

Brownleaf took another step forward carefully, still unsure of the path that lay before her. A shaft of moonlight gleamed through the clouds as they parted ways. Brownleaf gaped in surprise when she realized that the wind had led her to a small cave.

She could hear the whispers of the wind as another breeze picked up. Leaves scraped against the bare rock as she padded forward.

_Touch the stone_, someone told her.

Anxiety churned within Brownleaf's belly as she touched the strange little cave. The inside was smooth and round, as if it had been trampled on by many pawsteps. She could hear water dripping from inside as her ears angled forward. Once her nose touched the cold stone, a chill swept down her spine. Brownleaf's eyes slowly closed until she was fast asleep.

. . .

"Welcome." Her eyes snapped open when a voice purred in front of her.

Brownleaf nearly leaped out of her fur when she saw a familiar looking face standing in front of her. It was a gray cat with dark tabby markings along his spine. She felt her heart leap with joy when she realized the one cat she had trusted most in her life had followed her.

"Longstripe, I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed when she found her voice.

Amusement gleamed within Longstripe's eyes when he watched her reaction. "You didn't think that I would abandon you, did you?" he purred. "You were after all my finest apprentice."

Her ears flattened in embarrassment as she looked down at her paws. She should have known that Longstripe would follow her. He had always been there for her even through the darkest times. When he passed away it was like a piece of her heart had left as well.

"I... I thought StarClan would be angry with us for what we did," she admitted sheepishly.

"A few StarClan warriors are angry," Longstripe admitted. "But most of us have agreed that it was wise of Dustyhead to form this new Clan. Too many kits have perished because of the warrior code. The leaders are taking it too seriously."

"So does that mean we can stay here?" Brownleaf tilted her head to one side, still unsure of what his answer would be.

"It means that there are a few warriors of StarClan who have followed you here," Longstripe replied. His tail flicked as he looked at the open land. A few trees grew here and there, but they were left in a barren landscape for the most part.

"I need to know who the first leader of DustClan will be," she suddenly murmured after silence fell between them.

Longstripe's whiskers twitched in amusement. Brownleaf tilted her head to one side in confusion. She remembered hearing him complain about how StarClan always seemed to speak in riddles. Especially when it came to an important decision like this. Her question would effect DustClan from now until the end.

"I think you already know the answer to that question," Longstripe replied with a slight shake of his head.

Before Brownleaf could complain, the StarClan cat began to fade away. Her mind whirled with more questions before she was sent back to the waking world. Longstripe had made it clear as to who the leader of DustClan would be. Now all she had to do was fulfill her duty as their medicine cat.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? I'm still working on my descriptive writing, so sorry if there's a lack of information as to where she is /= Who likes Brownleaf so far?**


	12. Chapter 11: Finding a Leader

**AN: Sorry it took me a while to get this posted. I've been busy /=**

**Ein Storm - I've already got plans for Sageleaf's kits, but there will be more mothers on the way. You're more than welcome to include your charrie in the story if you want ;)**

**Obssesive Bookworm - I'm glad the chapter had that effect on you XD For some reason I'm better at writing about StarClan than I am about the regular cats. I suppose that will come in handy in the near future though :P**

**Pearlfeather - what a pretty name. I'm glad you like Brownleaf, she's definitely one of my favorites (considering I created her). Based off of a real cat that belongs to my friend.**

**fernstripe - happy belated birthday :D**

**Shadow Of Your Wings - awesome penname! Casting Crowns fan I assume? Thanks for reviewing every chapter so far, makes my day!**

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan - Glad you like her, is this fast enough for an update?**

**Pebblepaw - Yep, they finally found a place to communicate with StarClan. And don't worry, I have big plans for the Clans in the sequel (there will be one, but I'm not giving anything away). Thanks for the review!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

She had pulled him aside shortly after returning from her visit to the Mooncave. That was what Brownleaf had decided to call it after her encounter with StarClan. She knew that it was a good sign for DustClan. StarClan wanted the Clan to survive, despite the fact that it went against the warrior code. Now she was sitting in front of Dustyhead, her tail wrapped neatly around her paws as she explained what had happened during her nightly walk. His eyes widened in disbelief when she told him about StarClan and what they had said to her.

"So does that mean we can stay here?" he asked after she finished speaking. Brownleaf would have laughed if he could see his reflection. Dustyhead looked like someone had just told him Sageleaf's kits were coming.

"Of course it does mousebrain," she snapped. "It also means that a leader and a deputy must be chosen for the new Clan." She swallowed as she thought of who the next leader would be. She had already decided who would make the best choice as leader. It was someone who could keep the Clan together even during the darkest times. "Dustyhead, I think you would make the best choice for leader," she finally meowed after silence filled the air. "Before you say Foxear is a better choice let me say one thing about her: She is impatient and easy to anger. She would jump into battle given the chance," Brownleaf added when Dustyhead opened his mouth to argue.

He closed it and studied her cautiously. For a moment Brownleaf feared he might turn down her offer. Foxear was a skilled warrior in battle, but she was right about her being quick-tempered. Amber would most definitely not make a good leader, at least for now. Maybe when she had proper training and understood Clan life a little better.

"I... I don't know what to say," he stammered after ducking his head in embarrassment. "I don't even have an apprentice!"

"You can train Ripplepaw or Stripepaw," Brownleaf reassured him. "You have to become the leader. It is _your_ destiny, and your destiny alone."

She stared at him calmly, hoping that he wouldn't turn her down after what she had said. Dustyhead closed his eyes as if to think of what to say next.

"Very well," he finally sighed in defeat. "If it means keeping them safe, than yes." His eyes suddenly opened when he looked at her.

Brownleaf let out her own sigh of relief she didn't even know she was holding. "The thanks of the Clan will go with you," she purred. "Now we should let them know."

By now the sun was beginning to rise as she and Dustyhead returned to the makeshift camp. As usual Amber was the first one awake. Brownleaf was surprised that she hadn't wandered off like she usually did. Instead she was watching the sunrise from atop a branch that loomed over the clearing.

"I saw you leave earlier," she meowed in a bored voice.

"Something came up," Dustyhead replied with a shrug. He glanced at Brownleaf before sitting down beside where Sageleaf was sleeping. By now her belly had swollen to twice it's size.

_I can't wait for this group to finally become a Clan_, Brownleaf thought as she laid down nearby. Finally she could put her medicine cat skills to good use. She wouldn't have to worry about killing innocent kits like Thistlestar had promised.

. . .

It was close to sunhigh by the time the Clan was awake. Dustyhead's heartbeat quickened as he watched them gather around the clearing. Olive, Sydney and Eagle were watching him carefully. Even Blue looked nervous as he lingered in the back of the small crowd. Brownleaf rose to her paws and approached them calmly.

"I have just spoken with StarClan," Brownleaf announced when the cats were gathered. Olive, Sydney and Eagle blinked in confusion, while Blue's eyes widened in wonder. They had never heard of StarClan, even when Dustyhead told them about the warrior code. He winced to himself and wished that he had the time to explain it to them.

"How is that possible? The Moonpool is at least a three-days journey from here!" Foxear meowed.

"There is a cave in the distance, maybe half a day's journey," Brownleaf explained. "StarClan led me to it, and... they told me that it is where we can communicate with our ancestors. And receive nine lives." This time Foxear's ears pricked forward with interest. Dustyhead knew that she wanted to find out who the future leader would be. "StarClan has told me who the first leader of DustClan should be, and that new leader is Dustyhead."

Dustyhead felt his stomach drop with fear. Foxear's eyes narrowed into tiny slits, but instead of shouting an insult like he had expected, she nodded in approval. Even Ripplepaw and Stripepaw looked pleased with Brownleaf's decision. The rogues on the other paw were a different story. Dustyhead found it difficult to read their expressions as he studied their reaction.

"Dustyhead! Dustyhead!" Sageleaf was the first to cheer his name, and he ducked his head in embarrassment when Foxear followed. The rogues blinked in confusion until they joined in, followed by Ripplepaw and Stripepaw.

Once the cheering had died down, Brownleaf turned to face him. "You should choose a deputy before you receive your nine lives," she rasped in an urgent voice.

This time Dustyhead swallowed back his fear. Now he had to make the important decision of a deputy. The rogues wouldn't make the best choice, and he wasn't sure if Sageleaf was up to the task. That left him with only one other cat.

"Foxear will be my deputy," he announced.

The brown she-cat's eyes widened in surprise. "I... Thank you," she purred while dipping her head thankfully.

Amusement washed over Dustyhead when Stripepaw swatted a paw across Foxear's muzzle. She deserved to become DustClan's deputy after what had happened to her. He knew that she would lead the Clan wisely when the time came.

"Now we must travel to the Mooncave, where you will receive your nine lives," Brownleaf rasped after the meeting was finished.

Dustyhead looked at her anxiously. The Clan was finally beginning to look like an actual Clan. And now they could get their lives started thanks to the help of StarClan. Now, it was time to live.

* * *

**AN: So everything is all set up. Now all Dustyhead needs is his nine lives, which will be the next chapter :P**


	13. Chapter 12: A New Leader

**AN: This chapter was super hard to write, but I finally got it down. Anyways here's the leader ceremony you've all been waiting for :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

The journey to the Mooncave had taken them longer than Dustyhead expected. Brownleaf led him across the undergrowth as branches and twigs snapped across his face. He swerved to the left to avoid a boulder sticking out from the ground. Moss grew on one side of the boulder and Dustyhead reminded himself that this would be a good spot to collect it for nests.

"The cave is just a mouselength ahead," Brownleaf meowed as she came to a halt.

Dustyhead looked around curiously. By now dusk had fallen upon the forest. Soon it would be time to see whether or not Brownleaf was telling the truth. Doubt had clouded his thoughts earlier in the day when he was sharing tongues with Sageleaf. But she had told him to have faith in the medicine cat. Brownleaf had followed them this far, why would she betray them now?

Brownleaf suddenly moved forward as the sun was swallowed by the mountains that loomed ahead of them. Dustyhead glanced at the sky cautiously before following her. There were no clouds in the sky. The stars were beginning to appear just as a faint mark of the moon began to glow. Dustyhead took a deep breath before he padded forward into what looked like the opening of a cave.

Worry clawed at Dustyhead's belly when he heard voices whispering around them. Rock walls brushed against his fur as he followed Brownleaf's scent. Darkness had overwhelmed him after a few pawsteps of entering the cave. Dustyhead was about to say something when a faint light suddenly gleamed ahead. His eyes widened in disbelief when Brownleaf had led him to a larger cave with a stone standing in front of them.

"Touch the stone, and StarClan will do the rest," Brownleaf meowed in a calm voice. Her eyes were glowing with warmth as she looked at the smooth stone.

Dustyhead swallowed back his fear and stepped forward. Almost as soon as his nose touched the stone a chill swept down his spine. The fur along his neck stood on end before his body fell to the ground. The last thing Dustyhead noticed was how the stone seemed to glow with an eerie light.

. . .

His eyes snapped open when the sound of wind howled around him. Dustyhead looked around warily to find himself standing alone in what appeared to be an empty field. No trees could be seen for foxlengths. As far as Dustyhead could tell this could be a nightmare rather than a dream sent by StarClan. The howling wind buffeted against his fur as he struggled to maintain his composure.

Suddenly the wind had died down just as nerve began to creep over Dustyhead. His eyes widened in surprise when the field was replaced with dark green grass. Trees had begun to surround him as the mist cleared. The stars in the sky seemed to dance when he looked up. Dustyhead's mouth dropped open when the stars suddenly began spiraling down towards him. He took a startled step back when one of the sparks of light changed into the appearance of a cat.

The first cat Dustyhead noticed was a tortoiseshell she-cat with piercing amber eyes. The starlight that gleamed within her fur seemed out of place in the forest. Beside her were eight other cats. Dustyhead tilted his head to one side until the tortoiseshell nodded.

"Welcome, Dustyhead," she purred. "We have been waiting for a cat who was brave enough to oppose this rule of the warrior code," she added as other cats greeted him.

"What do you mean?" Dustyhead asked warily.

Shouldn't StarClan be angry with him? Brownleaf had only given a vague description of how StarClan had felt when she'd spoken to them.

"We have been watching you for some time now," meowed the cat standing beside the tortoiseshell. His fur was gray and white. The tip of his tail was blotched white while his face was a dark shade of gray. "The decision you made shows that the Clans need to move on. Too many lives have been taken because of forbidden love."

"It is time for you to receive your nine lives," the tortoiseshell murmured. She was the first to approach Dustyhead. He eyed her warily before she touched his forehead with her muzzle. "My kits were taken from me far too early," she rasped. "With this life I give you protection, so that you may protect the Clan with every ounce of your strength."

Pain erupted on the spot as energy flashed through Dustyhead. His teeth ground together as he struggled to remain standing. Images flashed before his mind of a younger version of the tortoiseshell. Standing beside her was a handsome looking dark brown tabby, and beside him were two tiny looking copies of their parents. Dustyhead's claws kneaded the ground when a dark gray cat suddenly appeared before the image. The kits had disappeared, and the ground before him looked as though it had been freshly churned. The kits had been killed because of love.

Dustyhead stared at the tortoiseshell in shock, but she had already disappeared into the crowd of cats. The gray and white tom was up next. His yellow eyes glowed when he touched Dustyhead's forehead. This time Dustyhead braced himself for the pain that would come.

"With this life I give you energy, so that you may run farther than your Clanmates and never tire," the gray and white tom meowed. Again energy flashed through Dustyhead. This time images of the gray and white tom appeared before him. The WindClan cat was trying to protect his new-found love - a mottled gray she-cat who was crouched before a crowd of angry looking warriors. Without warning one of the cats from the crowd had leapt. The mottled gray she-cat didn't stand a chance as she was slaughtered for something she couldn't fight. Dustyhead couldn't close his eyes as he heard the distant wailing of the gray and white tom who had fought so hard to keep her alive. "She lives in StarClan now," the tom simply murmured.

He was about to say something when another cat replaced the gray and white tom. This time it was a mottled ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. Her ears flicked from side to side as she watched Dustyhead. "With this life I give you the love of a mother defending her kits. Defend your Clanmates as though they are your kits."

He half expected this life to be filled with warmth and love. Instead claws began dragging down Dustyhead's back. He restrained a screech of agony as he realized that this was what the she-cat would have felt defending her kits. They had been murdered by her leader because her mate was from ShadowClan. She had later been killed in battle by the same tom she once loved. Dustyhead gasped as the pain suddenly ebbed away.

"Love can blind you sometimes," she murmured. "Remember those words." She slipped back into the crowd, only to be replaced by a dark brown tom with paler brown paws.

Dustyhead bowed his head as the dark brown tom touched his forehead. "With this life I give you courage so that you may never show fear to your Clan," he announced.

This time Dustyhead was prepared for the images that would follow. At once he was faced with the dark brown tom's memories. A young she-cat, the tom's daughter, had fallen in love with a ThunderClan tom. The RiverClan apprentice had planned to run away with her mate, but in the end she had been caught and killed for meeting with an enemy warrior. The father of the apprentice had never forgiven his leader for what she had done to the apprentice.

Things moved quickly for Dustyhead as a fifth cat approached him. This time it was a familiar looking cat. A dark tabby with lighter gray stripes along his tail stood before him.

_Longstripe_! The name stuck with Dustyhead when he gaped at the former medicine cat. Longstripe had been an elder when Dustyhead became an apprentice. Just moons before Dustyhead became a warrior the old cat had died from greencough. Brownleaf had been devastated to find that her mentor was gone. Amusement gleamed within Longstripe's eyes when he looked at Dustyhead.

"This is your destiny," he rasped. He moved forward and touched Dustyhead's forehead with his muzzle. "With this life I give you knowledge, so that you may use it to serve your Clan to the utmost." Dustyhead braced himself for the pain that would follow. To his surprise he felt no pain this time. He only felt the warmth and sadness Longstripe had felt after leaving Brownleaf to serve her Clan. The medicine cat had cared deeply for his apprentice. Leaving her behind was the hardest thing he had ever done.

Longstripe was replaced the next heartbeat after by a tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. She touched his forehead with her muzzle before whispering, "With this life I give you justice, so that you may serve the Clan and judge those who have been wronged by the Clans."

Dustyhead's teeth ground together once more as images of the tabby's life washed over him. She had been fighting for her life ever since she was a kit. Her mother was from ThunderClan while her father was from WindClan. The Clans had looked at her with disdain throughout her life. Finally when she had the chance to prove herself with an apprentice her own apprentice turned on her. The tabby had been killed by her own apprentice because of the rumors and lies that spread throughout the Clan.

Sympathy clenched at Dustyhead's heart when he watched her leave. She didn't need to die because of pointless rumors. She had been determined to prove that she was a trustworthy warrior of ThunderClan. Yet they would have never trusted her, even with an apprentice she could train.

A golden tabby tom had replaced the tabby she-cat. His amber eyes glowed with what Dustyhead thought was envy. "With this life I give you loyalty to know what is right. Use it to guide your Clan for moons to come." As he touched Dustyhead's forehead a sense of peace had suddenly overwhelmed him. The golden tabby had died serving his Clan and mate. She was from another Clan like the other cats, but instead of dying because of what they had done they had lived in secret. The golden tabby remained loyal to both his Clan and his mate.

The eight cat to approach Dustyhead was a hauntingly familiar copy of Foxear. Only this cat was smaller looking, maybe a moon old at best. Yet despite the small appearance of this kit, she seemed to be full of wisdom and age as she looked at Dustyhead.

"With this life I give you compassion, so that you may understand the problems of others and help them." Dustyhead had to bow his head as the kit struggled to reach him.

At once pain emanated on the spot. Dustyhead was prepared for it though as images of what had happened to Foxear flashed before him. The kit's name was Lightkit. She had been with her mother for only a moon when she was taken away. Smokestar's image suddenly appeared before the tiny kit. The dark gray tom's menacing appearance frightened poor Lightkit to no end. And after that, everything was a blur. Her life had been taken before she could feel any pain. The only real pain she had felt was hearing the distant wails of her mother as Foxear was held to the ground, forced to watch her own daughter die.

Dustyhead couldn't help but feel pity for Foxear. She had been forced to watch her own daughter die at the claws of Smokestar. All because she had loved. Why was love such a complicated thing? Why couldn't the Clans see that it was wrong to oppose such a thing? He shook his head and tried to clear it as the final cat approached him.

It was a gray-blue she-cat with dark blue eyes and a silver-tinged muzzle. Dustyhead's eyes widened in shock when he remembered hearing about this cat from elder's tales. This was Bluestar, the famous leader before Firestar's time. Dustyhead's mouth gaped open, but before he could say anything Bluestar touched his forehead with her muzzle.

"Normally I would not follow the rash actions of a young warrior, but in this case I must agree with my Clanmates," she meowed. "With this life I give you faith and certainty. Use these gifts to lead your Clan for moons to come." At once pain flashed through Dustyhead. He gasped when he saw images of Bluestar in the old forest, or what he guessed was the old forest where the Clans had come from. He saw a younger looking Bluestar approaching a bracken-colored cat who was waiting for her at the edge of a river. At her paws were two tiny kits who were mewling pitifully for the warmth of their mother. Sorrow gleamed within Bluestar's eyes as she watched her kits leave. She had given them up so that she would become ThunderClan's leader.

"I hail you by your new name, Dustystar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine live of a leader and StarClan grants you the guardianship of DustClan. Defend it well, care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the warrior code. Live each life with pride and dignity." Bluestar had stepped back and watched Dustystar carefully.

"Dustystar! Dustystar!" The cats cheered his new name, and embarrassment washed over him.

_I'm leader now, and DustClan has been born_, he realized. Now Sageleaf and the apprentices could live on in peace without having to worry about what the Clans would do to them. A new beginning had started for the exiled warriors.

* * *

**AN: Like I said, that was hard to write. Especially the tabby's life, because of what happened to her. I'll explain their names in later chapters when I get the chance.**

**Obssesive Bookworm - just you wait :P But yeah, Foxear is definitely a fun character to write about because she is so unpredictable!**

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan - glad it was fast enough. Hopefully this one was just as quick (though it has been a week). And don't worry, there will be more drama later down the road :P**

**roseheart - thanks!**

**Oci Oceana - I've already got the kit's description written down and their names picked out. You'll just have to wait and see what they'll be like :)**

**Xelaric the Nobody - another Kingdom Hearts fan! I'm glad you're enjoying this :) And maybe when I get the chance I'll check out your story.**

**BoogietheKing - lol thanks. I was trying to go with something bland and boring, because everyone else seems to go with popular names like Redstar or Darkstar. I thought Dustystar was appropriate for this story.**


	14. Chapter 13: Becoming a Clan

**AN: Okay, here's a new chapter. Only took me a week to update, but at least it's an update!**

**Obsessive Bookworm - Thanks, glad you like it!**

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan - glad you like the name :) I thought it would be fun to add the bit about Bluestar and her past with ThunderClan. She'll be included in the future story later on ;)  
**

**Xelaric the Nobody - I'm glad you liked the chapter. Here's that update!**

**CheetahStar - Don't worry, I'm not about to give up on this story anytime soon! And I love them too, of course I'm the one who created them XD**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Morning sunlight filtered through the cave as Dustystar opened his eyes. Brownleaf was still waiting for him patiently with her tail wrapped around her paws. Embarrassment washed over Dustystar when he realized that they had been there all night.

"I think we should go back," he meowed after looking anywhere but Brownleaf.

The medicine cat tilted her head to one side before nodding in agreement. Their journey back to the makeshift camp gave Dustystar time to think of what to do next. He needed to give the cats that had chosen to stay a chance to show what they could really do. Sydney showed that she had the promise of a future warrior. Blue was calm and patient, but he didn't seem like much of a fighter. Eagle was willing to give the Clan a chance as well. Olive on the other paw... Dustystar wasn't sure what to make of the kittypet.

Olive seemed to frail to give up the old life of a kittypet. She was jumpy around cats like Foxear or Sydney. She was even afraid of Amber, who came in and out of the camp every now and than. The kittypet was just too skiddish to make Dustystar believe she was suited as a warrior.

It didn't take them long to return to camp. By now it was close to sunhigh as Brownleaf trotted in. Her head was held high for the first time in moons. Dustystar had never seen the medicine cat look so confident. He restrained an amused purr when she joined Sageleaf beside the makeshift nursery.

"How did it go?" Eagle asked. His eyes were huge with excitement as he looked at Dustystar expectantly.

"A leader must never tell anyone about their ceremony," Brownleaf explained. Eagle's ears flattened when he looked back at her. "It is tradition, and law," she added in a more defensive tone.

"I have received my nine lives," Dustystar announced as more cats gathered around him. Amber sat in the back of the group, eyes calculating as always. He wondered if she would refuse to accept the new Clan and it's ways. She'd never said anything, but doubt clouded her eyes. "And now I must give the two apprentices mentors before they become warriors."

Ripplepaw and Stripepaw exchanged looks. Blue tilted his head to one side while Eagle sat down beside Sydney. The black and brown she-cat's ears were pricked forward as she listened.

"I will mentor Ripplepaw, since the warrior code states that a leader must have mentored at least one apprentice," Dustystar meowed. No one argued with his choice, and Ripplepaw looked like she was ready to burst with pride. Having the leader as your mentor was a huge honor in the Clans. "Foxear, you will mentor Stripepaw since you have not had an apprentice."

The brown she-cat's eyes narrowed before she nodded in agreement. Dustystar hoped that would sever the tension building between them. He knew how much she wanted to be chosen as their leader. Being the deputy was the next best thing.

"And now you must all receive warrior names, as is a costume to the Clans," he added in a more formal tone. Blue, Sydney and Eagle looked more eager than ever to receive their warrior names. Olive on the other paw hung back as she realized just how important this was. "Blue, Sydney, Eagle, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" He studied each cat carefully, waiting for their expressions to change when they realized the extent of their promise.

"I do." Sydney was the first to reply. Her voice was filled with hope as she looked calmly at Dustystar. She was giving up the old life of a kittypet for this.

"I do," Blue meowed soon after.

"I do," Eagle added.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Sydney, from this moment on you will be known as Darkclaw, in honor of your fur color and the courage you have shown." Darkclaw closed her eyes when Dustystar approached her. He touched his muzzle on her forehead, and as she was instructed she gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

"Blue, from this moment on you will be known as Bluestone, in honor of your spirit and patience." Bluestone stared at Dustystar hopefully when he touched the new warrior's forehead with his muzzle.

"Eagle, from this moment on you will be known as Eaglefur. StarClan honors you for your speed and stamina." Eaglefur looked like he was ready to burst with excitement when Dustystar touched his forehead with his muzzle.

"Amber, are you sure you wish to become a warrior?" Dustystar turned to the golden brown tabby. Her eyes had narrowed into tiny slits as she considered his question. Most leaders wouldn't have given her a choice, but Amber was sacrificing her old life for a new one.

"I want to become part of the Clan," she finally replied after an awkward silence fell between them. Dustystar blinked in surprise when she met his gaze. "I've given it some thought after you left with Brownleaf. This is what I was meant to do." Her shoulders heaved with what Dustystar thought was effort as she finished speaking.

"Then do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Dustystar thought back to how much she fought back. Amber was willing to give the Clan a chance. He knew that this meant more to her than she realized.

"I do," Amber replied without hesitating.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Amber, from this moment on you will be known as Ambershine, in honor of your fearless courage and the path you have chosen." Ambershine's eyes widened at her new name. Dustystar touched her forehead with his muzzle, and in return she licked his shoulder.

"And last but not least, Olive. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Dustystar turned back to the gray and silver kittypet. Her gaze was so focused on the others that she barely heard him. She looked back at Dustystar before answering.

"I... do," she mewed in a soft, almost reluctant voice.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Olive, from this moment on you will be known as Olivecloud. StarClan honors you for your bravery and speed." There was more to her name than Dustystar wanted to admit. She wasn't sure if she had made the right choice.

The new warriors looked on proudly as their names were called. Even Olivecloud, despite her previous worries, looked pleased with herself. Dustystar forced back a grin of happiness when he realized that his dream had come true. He and Sageleaf could live together under the guidance of StarClan. And that meant more to him than anything else.


	15. Chapter 14: Trust Your Instincts

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy watching Wreck it Ralph for the past couple of days XD I just love the music from that movie, mostly Adam Young's new song, but the movie itself was great. Anyways here's chapter fourteen, and surprisingly the story is halfway finished already. The second half will likely make the story seem longer, but I'm not entirely sure.**

**Obssessive Bookworm - I'm glad you liked them. I wasn't sure about Ambershine, but the name just sort of stuck with me. And don't worry about Sageleaf's kits, they'll be coming in a couple of chapters.**

**Xelaric the Nobody - Yep, now they're officially warriors. Should be interesting to see how the rest of the Clans react once they find out.**

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan - Here's your update :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"I set out the dawn patrol and organized a hunting patrol," Foxear announced when Dustystar emerged from his den.

A day had passed since the ceremonies. The Clan was beginning to really look like an actual Clan. Sageleaf's kits were due in a couple of days, and hunting had been good. Dustystar relaxed a little as he realized that there was nothing to worry about.

"How is Olivecloud coping with the patrols?" he asked after glancing at the former kittypet. She was amusing herself by batting around a wad of moss Ripplepaw had collected earlier.

"She's about as useful as a badger hunting a squirrel," Foxear snorted. "All she does is get distracted by the smallest things. I've told you before that she won't make a good warrior."

"And I've told you that we need to be patient with her," Dustystar retorted. "Don't forget that every cat has different traits that could be useful in the Clan." He thought back to how difficult it had been during his first moons as an apprentice. He remembered longing for his mother's warm fur and the comfort of the nursery. Now he wondered why it had been so difficult to leave. "Maybe we should take her out individually and give her some one-on-one training with the apprentices," he added.

Foxear looked at Dustystar doubtfully. "I don't know if that's such a good idea, but we can try," she sighed.

_She doesn't have the patience for Olivecloud_, Dustystar thought.

The deputy stalked away and joined Brownleaf beside the fresh-kill pile. Sageleaf was outside the nursery sunning herself. Leaffall was coming, and the sun's rays weren't as warm as they had been. Dustystar glanced around warily before approaching his mate.

"You seem more worried than usual," Sageleaf purred when he nuzzled her affectionately.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"The way you were looking around made me wonder," she replied in another purr. "Olivecloud hasn't run away yet. Maybe she just realized what it really means to be part of a Clan," she added when Dustystar sat down beside her.

Dustystar thought of what she had said. Maybe Sageleaf was right. Maybe there was nothing to worry about, and eventually Olivecloud would discover her place in the Clan. He could only pray that it happened before Foxear lost her patience entirely.

"Thank you," he murmured before mewing goodbye.

He needed to take Ripplepaw out for training. She was already close to the end of her apprenticeship before she left the Clans. He was surprised that she and Stripepaw had decided to leave the Clans just before they became warriors. The black she-cat was sitting beside Stripepaw as she dug into a sparrow. With no elders to feed and having fed Sageleaf already, the apprentices didn't need to wait to eat.

"Ripplepaw, why don't we go out for some training," he meowed when she looked at him in surprise. "I want Olivecloud to come with us so that she can watch." He glanced at the kittypet. Her eyes widened in shock when he singled her out. Ripplepaw seemed just as surprised that she had to train alongside an older cat.

"I'll see you later," she said to Stripepaw before following her mentor out of camp. Dustystar waited for Olivecloud as she slowly rose to her paws. She glanced around nervously as if she expected an enemy to leap out than and there.

"F-Foxear won't be there, right?" she asked.

"Of course not," Dustystar almost purred. It was than that he realized how much tension had built between Foxear and Olivecloud. The two she-cats were constantly annoying one another. Maybe it was time to set them aside and work it out. "All I want you to do is show me what you know." He stood on the other side of the clearing. Olivecloud stared at him in disbelief before nodding.

The three of them left the camp as soon as Olivecloud was ready. Her fur fluffed up against the cool air as a breeze picked up. Leaffall was definitely on the way. The air was rapidly changing, and Dustystar knew that the hardships of Clan life would really begin to sink in. He wondered how long Olivecloud would last when leafbare settled in. Maybe Foxear was right to claim that she was weak and soft. He tried not to think about it when they reached a clearing that would work as a training space.

Small shrubs grew around it, and large oaks towered above them. Nearby Dustystar could hear a stream running. Ripplepaw's ears pricked forward with interest when she too heard the stream.

"Ripplepaw is going to show you some of the most basic moves," Dustystar explained when they settled around the clearing. Ripplepaw had been almost finished with her training before she left the Clans. By now she could have become a warrior had she stayed. Dustystar wondered if she regretted leaving the Clans because of that.

The black she-cat dropped to a crouch and stared at Dustystar. His eyes narrowed when he saw the tiniest movement in her muscles. She was aiming for Olivecloud, who watched with keen interest. The young cat barely had time to react when Ripplepaw suddenly swerved to the right and aimed a paw at her muzzle. Olivecloud yelped in surprise and jumped back, only to receive a nip at the paws. Ripplepaw kept her at bay by nipping and lashing out with sheathed paws.

Finally Ripplepaw stopped when Dustystar gave a wave of his tail. Olivecloud sighed in relief when she realized that it was over. Her green eyes were dark with worry as she looked down at Ripplepaw. Suddenly the apprentice seemed much bigger than her when Dustystar gave them a second glance.

"I want you to try those moves," Dustystar meowed. Ripplepaw had settled beside him, tail flicking from side to side as she watched Olivecloud carefully. The young cat's eyes had fallen to Ripplepaw. Amusement gleamed within Dustystar's eyes when Olivecloud jumped forward. Ripplepaw dodged neatly to the side, letting Olivecloud land on the cold ground. "If you had paid any attention, you would know not to look the enemy in the eye," he told her when she shook dust from her fur. "Just relax and let your instincts kick in."

Almost as soon as he said those words, Olivecloud closed her eyes. Ripplepaw let out a purr as she thought that Olivecloud had given up. Just as suddenly as her eyes had closed, they flashed open. A feral yowl erupted from her throat as Olivecloud swerved towards the apprentice. Ripplepaw wailed in shock when Olivecloud managed to pin her to the ground. She kept one sheathed paw across Ripplepaw's neck, while her back legs scrabbled furiously across Ripplepaw's belly.

Dustystar stared at Olivecloud in disbelief when she let Ripplepaw up. For a moment it looked as though she could have killed the apprentice. But Olivecloud was smart enough to know that it was just training. Her ears flicked back and forth as she gazed expectantly at Dustystar.

"Well done," he purred. Olivecloud gave a triumphant wave of her tail. "You definitely know how to fight, but there is still much to learn. Why don't you come with us again the next time we leave for training?"

"I'd like to learn as much as I can," she replied with a firm nod.

_She's going to give Foxear a run for her words_, Dustystar thought as he watched Olivecloud and Ripplepaw chat excitedly.

Olivecloud had followed his advice and trusted her instincts. Now they had _real_ warrior, and not some cowardly kittypet.

* * *

**AN: So yeah, Olivecloud is turning out to be a good character to write about. What do you think about her?**


	16. Chapter 15: Unsure Feelings

**AN: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out! Just found a new software that converts all of my DVDs into iTunes format. So I've been busy converting all of my movies XD But aside from that, here's the next chapter!**

**Obssessive Bookworm - I'm glad you like her, she's definitely one of my fave's ;)**

**Mallowfeather of EarthClan - Keep cheering for her, she needs it!**

**Xelaric the Nobody - Bahaha, just wait and see, she's going to play a big role later on... Oops, did I just say that? :P**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

She wandered aimlessly throughout the territory, eager to get away from the hustle of Clan life. Each time Ambershine turned around she saw cats leaving for patrols or returning from them. It was driving her crazy knowing that this was what she had agreed to. Yet part of her knew that it was important for the Clan to stay in this forest.

_Stupid voices, why must they keep telling me this_? she wondered as she glared up at the cloudless sky.

It was close to sunhigh. Ambershine knew that she had to get back before the Clan worried about her. Not that anyone would notice her sudden disappearance. Dustystar was too busy with his mate to bother noticing Ambershine's disappearing act. And Brownleaf was always on the hunt for herbs or such nonsense.

Ambershine rolled her eyes as she imagined what her life would have been like had those Clan cats avoided her territory. Maybe she would have gone on in life, carefree and ignorant to the Clan's existence. But she knew that sooner or later some cat would have tried claiming her territory. At least now she stood a fighting chance against trespassers or rogues willing to fight for the forest.

"I was wondering where you went." Ambershine narrowed her eyes when she heard a familiar voice. She turned to see Darkclaw looking at her curiously.

The skinny kittypet was always seen lurking at the edge of the forest before the Clan was formed. It was inevitable that she had joined the Clan. Ambershine remembered watching the young cat getting hurt by her Twoleg. Darkclaw had every right to flee from such a place.

"I wanted to be alone," Ambershine snapped as she turned once more.

"Well I wanted to go hunting," Darkclaw muttered. Darkclaw's tail flicked from side to side as she stood beside her Clanmate. "Besides, four eyes are better than two," she added in a low purr.

Ambershine glanced at her warily before rolling her eyes once more. She rose to her paws and began wandering once more, only to find that Darkclaw was following her.

"Why are you such a loner?" Darkclaw demanded. Her voice held the faintest hint of annoyance as she tried to keep up with Ambershine.

"Because that is the life I chose before this happened," Ambershine hissed.

Darkclaw suddenly stopped in her tracks. Ambershine let out a snort of amusement when she realized the former kittypet had given up.

"But you're not a loner anymore." Annoyance flared within Ambershine's chest when Darkclaw pointed out the obvious. She whirled around to glare at Darkclaw, but the warrior had disappeared into the undergrowth. Ambershine's tail lashed from side to side when Darkclaw returned heartbeats later with a vole in her jaws. "See, I may have been raised as a kittypet, but I'm still an avid hunter," she meowed as if trying to prove a point.

"Are you finished?" she growled. Darkclaw's eyes narrowed when Ambershine shook her head defiantly. "I'm part of the Clan now, and I will defend it. I just prefer the old days when I didn't have to rely on anyone for safety, or have them relying on me for safety."

"Guess I never thought about it that way," Darkclaw finally admitted. She looked sheepish as she sniffed the vole casually. "But I'm a warrior now, and I'm going to do what I can to protect the Clan. I'm going to forget about my Twoleg and hope he dies in a ditch." She grabbed the vole and stalked off towards the direction of camp, leaving Ambershine behind in a state of surprise.

_Where did that come from_? she thought as she recalled Darkclaw's harsh words. Darkclaw had never made any points in hating her Twoleg. He had abused her in every way possible, leaving her mentally scarred and terrified of other Twolegs. Maybe she was trying to hide her anger and unease. _Like I did earlier_, Ambershine added guiltily.

She sighed in defeat and made her way back to camp.

By now sunhigh had passed. Dusk settled around the forest, creating dark shadows along the edges as Ambershine made her way back to camp. A shudder coursed down Ambershine's back as she imagined enemies leaping out of the shadows. She knew it wasn't possible, not with so many cats around to watch them. But it seemed like anything could happen now that a Clan was formed.

Ambershine tried not to think about it as she was greeted by Brownleaf. The medicine cat had returned from her daily search for herbs. Ambershine eyed the strange smelling leaves curiously. She remembered seeing them growing near the stream. She usually avoided them because they did have such a strong scent. Brownleaf dropped the herbs when she noticed Ambershine's curious gaze.

"What exactly are those for?" Ambershine asked after an awkward silence fell between them.

"Healing wounds," Brownleaf explained with a shrug. "And these are for anyone who might have a cough," she added as she nosed the pile.

_I suppose it's good to have a medicine cat_, Ambershine thought as Brownleaf picked the herbs up again. She knew that the ways of a medicine cat were not for her. But it was useful to know which herbs could heal wounds or coughs. If she ever left the Clan she would know how to take care of herself.

Brownleaf picked up the herbs once more and padded across the clearing. The brown she-cat seemed perfectly content with her life, and Ambershine wasn't going to question her further. Besides, it wasn't in her place to ask so many questions.

Ambershine looked down at the ground before approaching the warrior's den. It was made up of brambles and branches that had been found in the forest. She didn't like sleeping in a large den, especially when there were other cats inside. But at this point she was too exhausted to care.

Once she curled up in a nest she knew that sleep would come quickly. For now she would take part in Clan life. Once this Clan was strong enough, she would leave and find a new home. She knew that she couldn't just push away these cats, not after everything they had been through.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, not much happening right now, but the plot builds up later on. Anyways thanks everyone for your reviews, they're always appreciated :)**


End file.
